An aircraft may perform a variety of different missions. Some missions may subject the aircraft to more damage than other missions. An aircraft may be maintained by an aircraft maintainer. An aircraft maintainer may perform actions such as conducting inspections, repairing/replacing parts, and logging maintenance activities.
One example of an aircraft is a rotorcraft. A rotorcraft may include one or more rotor systems. One example of a rotorcraft rotor system is a main rotor system. A main rotor system may generate aerodynamic lift to support the weight of the rotorcraft in flight and thrust to counteract aerodynamic drag and move the rotorcraft in forward flight. Another example of a rotorcraft rotor system is a tail rotor system. A tail rotor system may generate thrust in the same direction as the main rotor system's rotation to counter the torque effect created by the main rotor system.